


Discipline

by BillyShark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Amélie, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Gags, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Mentions of Aftercare, NSFW, Nipple Clamps, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vibrators, sub lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyShark/pseuds/BillyShark
Summary: Lena is being a brat so widow has to punish her.





	1. Bubble Gum

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more tags.
> 
> I don't own any of these characters.

    Plates clinked as the two lovers sat in a very expensive restaurant while others around them enjoyed their meals. Although the other diners ate their meals in peace, Amélie was reaching her wit's end. Lena had a smug look on her face as she blew even bigger and bigger bubbles despite her companions evident frustration. Exasperated, the French woman attempted to curb Lena's behavior for good. "Cherie, if you pop that again it is going to be a very uncomfortable night for you." The smaller woman appeared to be concerned momentarily before grinning like a cocky pilot in their plane. The biggest bubble yet popped loudly in Amélie's face.

    Lena and Amélie had finally managed to get a day off together, with Lena still working for Overwatch while Amélie tutored various promising ballerinas they had few breaks longer than a weekend. Luckily, the bubbly Overwatch agent had managed to scrape together a week off to spend at home, hoping for some quality alone time with her love after long months away with no substantial break. The taller woman; however, had convinced the Brit to go out for a very expensive dinner on their first night off together, forcing them to have to leave the house just hours after getting back from their respective jobs.

    Yet Lena accepted it meekly, even when her purple-haired lover insisted that they are dressed their absolute best. That should have been her first clue that something was up. Lena Oxton never backed down so easily.

    The second clue should have been apparent when Lena appeared to be deep in thought for the entire car ride. The bubbly agent was never quiet for this long, especially in the car where she incessantly played with the stereo in a never-ending quest to find her favorite songs. At the time Amélie merely dismissed it, just happy to have some quiet time alone with her love. Going back over it in her head, Amélie chastised herself, she should have seen this coming earlier.

    Sighing, the former assassin wrote off a check for the very expensive meal that would now be taken home in cheap foam boxes. "Come, pet." Her command was quiet and low, making Lena shiver in anticipation. "Yes Mistress" The submissive Brit was quick to respond after she had seen the look in her Dom's eye's, and quickly bowed her head.

    This car ride was also quiet, with only whimpers coming from the passenger seat when Amélie glared at Lena. "You are in trouble my little salope." Gone was the confident and disobedient Lena "Tracer" Oxton who stared the former assassin in the face, and instead there was little Lena, Amélie's pet to do with as she wished. Little Lena squirmed in the leather seat, she knew this was coming. After all, she had intentionally disobeyed a direct order from her Mistress. There are always consequences for disobeying Mistress.

    Slamming the car door shut, the angered Amélie stepped quickly up the front steps of their house, pulling open the door. “Inside now, pet” Her words were short and harsh, leaving no room to argue. Lena, who had been stalling by slowly getting out of the car squeaked before hurrying inside. As soon as the door closed the bags of food hit the floor and Lena left it, being slung over the French woman's shoulder. “M-Mistress!” The brown-haired woman exclaimed, wriggling against strong hands. Amélie simply spanked the Brits unprotected butt, making her clench and let out a squeak of surprise. “No talking, you lost that privilege tonight.” Lena whimpered in apology, eager to lessen her punishment.

    The Brit bounced against her Mistress’s back as she was carried upstairs to that special room. Oh, the wonderful and terrible times spent in that room. It had been a little while into their relationship when Lena had managed to amass the courage to ask Amélie to be her Mistress, offering her a collar held in her open hand. Much to her surprise, her love buckled it around her neck before sitting her down and having a long talk with her. They went over everything, and the room followed soon after.

    The usually locked room was a secret escape from their outside lives, allowing Lena to let go and place herself in someone else's control while Amelie got to taste that intoxicating amount of absolute control that she loved. Over time they had accumulated everything they had both agreed to use, putting them in large bins on the side of the room. There were also several other items they were discussing as possibilities.

   A harsh voice soon brought Lena back to the present as her Mistress gripped her chin with force, she had been set down on the floor at some point. “Pet, you will pay attention when I speak. Understood?” The Brit quickly nodded, whimpering submissively to make sure her Mistress would understand. Satisfied that she had understood, Amélie asked her question again. “What are your safe words, my pet?” To her credit, the submissive Brit did not speak, instead, waiting for permission to speak.

    Amélie's face softened, realizing why Lena wouldn't respond. “Oh what a good girl you are.” She reached out, petting the Brits head. “You can talk now, but only for this.” The brown-haired woman leaned in the touch, comforted by the contact. “Green for all good, yellow for slow down and red for stop, Mistress,” Lena said in a small voice.

    Amélie nodded, acknowledging the words her sub had chosen. “Understood,” Her lips forming into a devious smile, as a malicious glint grew in her eyes. “Now strip and go stand over by the bed.” Lena immediately began taking her shirt off while walking over to a bin, hesitating briefly with her bra and panties but quickly dumped them in the bin after she felt her Dom’s gaze harden on her from behind. Amélie was very orderly, messes irked her so every once in a while Lena would leave a pile of clothes to get some much-needed attention.  

    While the Brit did as she was told, Amélie wasted no time, changing quickly into an outfit that she knew Lena absolutely loved. It consisted of a tight, black corset with matching thigh-high leggings attached to a lace garter belt. The first time that her love had seen her in this particular outfit her mind seemed to melt, words utterly failing her as she gaped at the blue-skinned beauty in front of her. By the time she was done changing Lena was already waiting patiently next to the bed in her designated waiting stance.

    The chestnut haired woman was on her best behavior now, making sure to get her waiting position correct. Standing up straight, check. Hands clasped behind her back and legs shoulder-width apart, double check. Perhaps the most important part was the head, it was bowed submissively, just waiting for her Mistress’s touch.

    A cool hand ran its way through her hair, fingertips gently pressing into her scalp. Lena cooed softly enjoying the slight massage, relaxing just a little bit. Suddenly the hand tightened its grip on her hair, forcing it to the side, as a pair of lips attached themselves to the side of her neck, sucking a deep purple mark into her pale skin. Breathless, the Brit squirmed slightly in Amélie’s grip until those beautiful purple lips spoke into her ears. “Now what are we going to do with you?” 


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets punished as she expected for her disobedience at the restaurant, but Amélie isn't going easy on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys and girls, I just couldn't seem to get it right. I hope you enjoy!

Lena stayed stock still as Amélie circled her, the only movement the rise and fall of her chest as breath came in shudders. The mark Mistress had made on her neck had left the Brit not only short on breath but also wanting more. She longed for her Dominants touch, gentle or rough it did not matter, she merely wanted more physical contact. The submissive woman was helplessly turned on but did not dare to do anything about it, inhibited more by wanting to be a good girl than physical barriers, for now at least. 

Lena's breath caught as a cool hand came to rest on her shoulder, cool lips finding and sucking on her earlobe between spoken words. “You will stay quiet and still for me, understand?” Amélie’s accent was so unfair, making her words come out in a purr. “y-yes Mistress.” Lena acknowledged, leaning back against the hand, relishing the contact. “Good pet, I will be back.” The French woman smiled as she felt a shudder pass through her little Lena. 

All too soon the hand was withdrawn, Amélie retreating somewhere behind her. The brown-haired woman could hear bins shifting around behind her, allowing her to generally guess what toys her Mistress was going to bring out. Then she heard the special box get opened, her heart almost skipping a beat. This was very not good, she must have royally pissed off Amélie if she was bringing those out. Despite her worry, her body betrayed her. A slickness now coated her inner legs. 

Rough ropes were suddenly rested upon her shoulder, and there was a lot of it. “You were unbelievably naughty today, pet,” Amélie spoke as she laid out the toys that she had decided to use on the bed in front of her Sub. “And so you shall be punished, but you were expecting that weren’t you.” Still holding her silence as ordered, Lena looked upon the toys that her Mistress had picked. Cuffs, remote control vibrator, a blindfold, ball gag with holes, all of this was pretty standard. But her heart rate rose when she saw the items from the box. 

The clamps.

The energetic Brit was always in motion, with seemingly endless amounts of energy used to bounce around wherever she was. This did not change when she began to experiment with Amélie, much to her Mistress’s delight. Lena was highly reactive, writhing under the touch of cool blue hands or jerking to the side after a stinging blow from a whip. This did not go unexploited by Amélie Lacroix. She loved to set up predicament bondage that punished or rewarded the movement she loved to tease out of Lena.

Over time the Brit had grown to despise nipple clamps. Yet there they are, sitting on the bed next to a couple whips. “Cherie.” The French woman spoke, getting her lovers attention. “Give me a color.” “Yellow, Mistress. I’m sorry.” The submissive woman dropped her head. “Non non, what have I always told you,” Amélie responded, lifting Lena’s face to meet her own. “Do not apologize for stopping a scene.” They both recited, the phrase memorized over time. “I just,” Lena began. “I started thinking about last time with the clamps and..” She trailed off, lost in thought. 

“I was too, but I figured out a different way to use them, my love” Amélie soothed, before asking to proceed “Green?” The brown-haired woman nodded in response, slipping seamlessly back into her role. “Yes, Mistress.” The taller woman kissed Lena on the cheek before slipping back into her role. “Good, now kneel on the bed for me, between the posts dear.” Lena quickly obliged, shifting slightly backward after the secondary command. “Like this, Mistress?” 

A soft leather pair of cuffs were her only answer, securing her arms behind her, hands to elbows. Rope soon followed, wrapping around her chest to create a harness that also framed her relatively small breasts. More restraints quickly appeared on her body, being applied by experienced blue hands. A spreader bar between her knees forced her legs apart as the harness on her upper body was connected to the posts on the edge of the bed. 

Soon all she could do was wriggle forward and backward, her ankles also secured to the bedposts. Cool blue hands reached around her from the back, palming her breasts as cool lips sucked another deep purple mark into the side of her neck. Lena’s mouth hung open as she gasped into the air, pleasure arcing through her body. The hands retreated and came back with a large ball gag with holes, gently forcing it into her still open mouth. Just after the straps were secured a small clicker was nestled into the Brit’s hand, just in case. 

“Comfortable, my little pet?” Amélie whispered into her subs ear, enjoying the shiver that came as a result of her words. “Murmph.” Was the best Lena could do in response, nodding in her excitement. “Good, are we ready for these?” The Dom questioned, holding up the nipple clamps. After hearing her bound little pet moan and nod, Amélie rested the clamps on the bed before roughly grabbing Lena’s exposed and already excited nipples. The Brit jumped in her restraints, rocking backward to try and avoid the contact. 

The pleasurable touching was soon over, the helpless woman’s nipples now painfully erect. “Mmmmm, now we are ready, Cherie.” Amélie said as she sensually crawled up onto the bed to grab the clamps. “Let us begin.” Lena knew what was coming, bracing herself for the pain but the first one knocked the breath out of her and the second caused her to jerk back causing more pain. The blue-skinned woman thoroughly enjoyed the reaction, feeling moisture trailing down her leg. 

Lena couldn't stay still, the shaking causing the clamps to pull even more on her nipples, Amélie added 2 final pieces to Lena’s predicament, a blindfold which the Brit had accepted with a quiet “murmph” and a vibrator. The vibrator was set on one of the lowest settings, one that would never lead to an orgasm but just enough to get Lena aroused. The bound woman dropped her head and moaned, closing her eyes under the blindfold as she gave herself to the pleasure.

Across the bed, Amélie reclined onto a generous stack of pillows, watching her toy moan and twist in her bonds. She was perfectly at her mercy, legs kept spread with bar and rope, arms kept behind her with cuffs. She couldn’t even see or fall over, those privileges taken by a blindfold and a harness tied to the bedposts. The dom flicked the remote control, jacking up the intensity of the vibrations of the powerful vibrator that was currently buzzing away happily between Lena’s legs. The effect was almost instantaneous, the chestnut-haired woman threw back her head as she moaned, her body thrashing against the rope. But those damned clamps punished her for it, jumping up and down pulling on her nipples.

All too soon, or not soon enough the vibrations died back down, letting Lena slump forward to rest herself against the ropes. Panting she wondered where Mistress was, the blindfold having robbed her of the beautiful sight that was Amélie Lacroix. Then she heard a very sexy voice in her ear. “Mmmm, I could watch that forever, Cherie.” The voice was accompanied by a spike in vibrations, making her keen for more. “Oh? Do you want something, my little toy?” The vibrations spiked even higher as her Mistress spoke, making her nod her head wildly. 

Amélie chuckled, running her hand over Lena’s clit, making her jolt and shake those wonderful clamps again. “You will have to earn it, maybe 25 whips?” The horribly aroused Brit nodded enthusiastically, her hips still trying to find friction somewhere. “Good, let us begin.” The Dom spoke pulling back behind the restrained girl, deciding where to hit first.

Lena tensed, knowing what was coming, her arms and legs straining against their restraints. The first blow came out of nowhere, only a short whistling sound hinting at its approach before it struck her butt. The Brit shook in her bonds, groaning in discontent. The second followed soon after, striking her other cheek. The clamps on her nipples shook even more as she threw herself forward against the rope holding her, causing her to shout out as best as she could. “Mmmmmuuuurrph.” 

After the 5th strike overlapped the previous whip mark the vibrations grew in intensity, confusing Lena. “Murphh?” While still not quite enough to get her to completion, it was closer. “The vibrations will increase every 5th hit, pet.” The Dom explained, enjoying how Lena’s hips stuttered. “However,” Amélie began, lazily lining up for another stroke of the whip. “You may not cum until I say.” 

The tormented Brit soon realized that Mistress was increasing the time between strokes, no doubt to test her endurance. Grunting in frustration, she fought the bodily desire for completion. Then Lena screamed into her gag as a stroke landed on her sensitive breasts, her muscles straining against the ropes and leather. “Murrmmpph.” 

Amélie loved watching Lena in bondage, every part as beautiful as the last. The brunette's legs twitching and straining for more friction. Her chest heaving as she breathed between strokes. Those beautiful eyes were hidden by black leather, intensifying every sensation. “So pretty.” Amélie murmured as she thumbed the small remote in her hand, watching as Lena's hips bucked. “That was 15, Cherie. Do try and be a good girl.” 

Good girl, those two words permitted Lena's hazy mind as the next few strokes racked her body. Oh how she wanted to be a good girl for her Mistress, but it was so hard. The vibrator was actually very close to being able to force her to cum, and the whipping was sapping her focus as well as providing a wonderful bite. Even without those two terrible tools, she would have been dripping just from the situation she was in alone.

So Lena grit her teeth as best she could and hung on, desperately clinging on to be obedient. “20, my little pet.” The words signaled another increase of vibrations, pushing her right to the edge. “Muuuurrrrmph.” She protested after Amélie removed the blindfold, pleading with her Mistress for something with her best desperate puppy eyes.

The look Amélie gave her almost sent her over the edge, it was harsh like the words that followed. “No. Now it is 30.” 

Lena wailed against her gag as another stroke landed on her thigh. Her hips were gyrating in the air, desperate to find any friction. Her breathing was now labored, all of her focus on the next stroke of the whip and the terrible ensuing wave of pleasure from the clamps and vibrator.

Whap! “27, Lena. You're being such a good girl, just a few more.” Amélie praised her poor plaything, encouraging her to hold on. Whap! The next one fell again on her breast, shaking her nipple clamps. “28, what a good girl.” Amélie cooed as the brown-haired girl writhed before her.

Lena’s mind was goo, barely recognizing the praise her Mistress was giving her. But she did notice when the last stroke of the whip came with no permission to cum. Instead, the gag was removed from her mouth before she could whine in complaint, as the vibrations were switched to full. “Cum for me, my girl.” Amélie commanded as she began to thrust the vibrator in and out of Lena.

Lena couldn’t have resisted if she tried. Throwing her head back she screamed to the heavens as her hips spasmed against the vibrations. Her entire body shook against her bondage wildly. “AMÉLIE!!!” The raven-haired woman kept on thrusting through the orgasm, helping to prolong the peak and help the poor Brit ride it out. 

Eventually, Lena was spent and she collapsed utterly against the ropes, head hung low with her open mouth still uttering her Mistresses name. “a-amélie……..am-amélie.” The Dominant woman slowly removed the vibrator, wincing slightly at the little whimpers that came from Lena. “It's all ok Lena, I just need to remove the clamps ok?” 

The exhausted chocolate-haired woman nodded slightly, lacking the energy or will to move. Amélie removed the first clamp, moving quickly to massage the bruised breast as blood returned, causing pain. Lena hissed quietly, biting her lip. The second clamp was no better, knocking the breath from her. 

As the bondage was removed from her body the spent Brit leaned heavily against her Mistress, mumbling quietly. “thank you, mistress. was I a good girl?” When the last of the bonds finally fell away Lena collapsed into Amélie’s arms, completely exhausted. 

“You were a very good girl tonight, Lena.” The French-woman cooed, soothing the half-coherent woman. “But I need you to tell me what you need right now, ok?” The Submissive woman nodded as best as she could before weakly wrapping her trembling arms around her lover. “contact, luv. please?” 

Amélie rubbed small circles into Lena's back as she responded. “Ok, but you are getting some fluids and a bath if that's alright?” The Brit made a small noise of agreement and snuggled in close as her Dom picked her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you have any constructive criticism please comment below!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have constructive criticism or just like the fanfic please comment below.


End file.
